The Terran Senshi
by Chikyuuhime
Summary: AU can't think of a good summary... so please R&R and enjoy!
1. Prologue

AN: Hey! I'm new to so I thought I would say hi!

Okay, this is yet another Sailor Earth story (please don't be mad...) but I just wanted to give my point of view on what would have happened if there was a Sailor Earth!

Please review if you are reading this story and tell me if you like it and want me to continue and please, if you do choose to review, please give constructive criticism if it's needed!

Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** (sob!) i don't own Sailor Moon...or Mamo-chan...i only own Natisha and Apollo and other characters that I have made up...(if there are any...i've forgotten!)

* * *

As the Shinkansen sped along the tracks from Maebashi to Tokyo, Natisha Yuugata looked out at the beautiful sight. The Japanese countryside was covered in snow. Natisha sighed. The past fifteen years had been hard for her. Firstly, when she was two, her brother, her parents and herself had been caught in a major car accident- killing both her parents and knocking her brother unconscious- then the doctor had told her that her brother had _died_ and she was to live in an orphanage in Nagoya. Then she had been adopted by a family in Nagasaki who had ended up broke and giving her back to the orphanage- only to be adopted out by a family in Nagano who treated her badly and with contempt because she looked different. She did not look Japanese and people often mistook her for a foreigner. Her mother had been an Australian tourist who had met her father in Japan and had married him and then had her brother, Mamoru and then her - Natisha. Now, after the fifteen year time span which had transpired from when she was two, the black-haired seventeen-year-old was returning to the city of her birth after contacts at the orphanage in Nagoya had 'accidentally' found out that her brother was indeed alive and was married with a baby girl.

"Next stop, Tokyo Central Station," The voice said over the loudspeaker. Natisha's thoughts broke immediately and she collected her bags and made ready to get off the train. Her brother, Mamoru Chiba, had promised over the phone that he would be at Central to meet her and that he would take her to the apartment, get her set up and show her around the city.

"We are now pulling into Tokyo Central Station. Please collect your bags from the overhead lockers and pick up all rubbish off the floor." The voice boomed.

Natisha grabbed the wrappers from her health-food bars and the wrapper which had held the magazine she had bought at Maebashi Station on her way from Nagano to Tokyo. She then collected her bags and stood at the door with the hundred other people who were also waiting to greet the large city. The train pulled to a stop and everyone took a step backward and wobbled around (Natisha falling over entirely in an undignified heap on the ground) as the Shinkansen shuddered to a halt. The doors then opened and, within one minute, everyone was out of the train and cleaners were on board, making ready for the next load of passengers on their long journey to the island of Kyushu. Natisha walked out of the station and looked around for a black-haired man with a blonde-haired wife. There were quite a few black-haired men around- none with a blonde haired wife though. She looked around earnestly until she saw a large sign with her name written across it in large letters. She ran towards it, ducking through the crowd with apologies and tripping on some people's feet at times, and ran to the man who held up the sign.

"Konnichiwa, ore wa Yuugata Natisha, are you Chiba Mamoru?"

The man looked at her and smiled widely.

"Hai, I am! Welcome to Tokyo!" he said, sweeping her up in a huge hug. Natisha felt a sudden peace override her when he did that. She knew in that instant that she was now safe from the horrors of living in Nagano with the adoptive family who had mistreated her so badly. Mamoru then put her back on the ground and led her over to a red sports car.

"Usagi couldn't make it to the station because Rini, our daughter, is not very well today. She extends a welcome to you and her deepest apologies about her absence." Mamoru said seriously.

Natisha nodded and replied, "That's fine. As long as I get to meet her at home, I don't mind."

Mamoru grinned and helped her load her bags into the car before helping her into the car, getting inside himself, and driving off towards the apartment.

_ACROSS TOWN AT NARITA AIRPORT…_

The flight landing in Tokyo from Athens, Greece, touched down on the tarmac, nearly skidding along the newly cleared runway. It had been a long flight and everyone on board was exhausted. One young man, of Japanese/Greek descent, could not wait to get off the darned plane. He was here in Japan to live after falling in love with the country and its peaceful culture after the last time he had been here. His sheer height dwarfed many of the people around him and he looked rather intimidating. His Grecian looks- thanks to his Greek father- had captivated many of the women on board the long flight and he had received many napkins with their phone numbers on them. His long black hair was done up in a low, shabby ponytail, which made him look even more fierce than he already was. His name was Apollo Thetakopoulous, being named after the mythological legend, Apollo. He looked as if he had lived on the Sun at one point, with how deep his tan was. As he made his way off the plane, many female heads turned to gawk at him with open mouths and whispers of jealousy amongst themselves.

After he had collected his luggage from the luggage carousel, Apollo ignored the whispers and suggestive gestures directed at him and continued to walk towards the exit of the airport, hoping to catch a taxi before the rest of Tokyo's 20 million-and-counting population did. He managed to nab a taxi with at least four other men and they all squeezed in with Apollo having to hunch his shoulders for most of the journey because of his height.

"Tokyo Hilton, please." Apollo requested in Japanese.

He had learned the language from his Japanese boss, who had visited him in Greece just before Apollo had moved to Japan. He had picked it up quickly and his new boss had been just delighted. Apollo sat back as the taxi took off slowly and tried to get comfortable in his squashed position.

_ARRIVING AT THE HILTON…_

It was about half an hour before they arrived at the Hilton and, when Apollo alighted from the taxi, he groaned as he stretched his hunched shoulder muscles. _'Broad shoulders were never meant to be hunched in such a fashion.'_ He thought grumpily as he grabbed his bags from the boot of the cab and walked inside the hotel where he would be staying until he found an apartment near the city.

**

* * *

**

AN: What do you think? Please let me know your thoughts!


	2. Natisha meets the girls

**Chapter 1**

Meanwhile, at Mamoru Chiba's apartment, Mamoru unlocked the front door and let his sister in whilst he picked up her small suitcase, full of every item of clothing and every precious belonging she had ever owned. Natisha was awestruck with how large the apartment seemed.

"Usagi and I share that bedroom there and Rini bunks with us in her cradle. Your room is over there and it has a bed, a dresser and a cupboard. You have your own bathroom as well, but it is also shared by visitors as it is the main bathroom in the house." Mamoru explained, pointing out the rooms as he spoke.

Natisha was just about to reply when a beautiful, blonde-haired, Japanese woman with a tiny baby stepped out of the kitchen. The baby was in one arm and her other hand was holding a chocolate-chip cookie. Mamoru grinned and began to make introductions.

"This, Natisha, is my wife, Usagi. And _this_…" he said, plucking the baby from his wife's arms, "…is Rini. She is only three weeks old."

Natisha smiled at Usagi and then looked at the baby. She was so tiny!

"Can I hold her?" Natisha asked.

Usagi and Mamoru both nodded and Natisha gently held the tiny baby and kissed her soft head.

"You're so cute!" she crooned softly.

Usagi and Mamoru grinned at each other and Usagi then walked over to the couch and sat down. Mamoru and Natisha both followed her and sat down on either side of her.

"So, where are you from?" Usagi asked

"I'm originally from Tokyo and I was living in Nagasaki for three years, since I was two, until my adoptive parents could no longer take care of me. I was adopted by another family in Nagano, which is where I have been living for the past twelve years until I found out that Mamoru was still alive and not dead as the doctors told me fifteen years ago."

Usagi nodded and looked sad. She pitied the girl who had been through so much. She had lived all over southern Japan - on Kyushu and Honshu- and had even been maltreated by her second adoptive family. Rini then began to cry and Usagi whispered so her husband could not hear,

"Do you want some food? Shall I crush a cookie through the blender?"

"Usagi…" Mamoru warned.

Usagi looked at her husband, knowing that Rini was not ready for solid food and wouldn't be for awhile yet but, she still wanted Rini to take after her in her love for cookies like she had about two years before- when they had met an older version of their future daughter. Natisha giggled at the thought of a baby as small as this, eating crushed cookies and watched as Usagi took the baby gently out of her arms and carried her towards the kitchen to feed her.

"So, since Rini is being fed, shall I take you out to see Tokyo?" Mamoru asked

"Okay!" Natisha replied happily.

They yelled their goodbyes to Usagi as they exited the apartment and took the elevator down to the basement car park where Mamoru's car sat, waiting to be driven.

"You have such a cool car, Mamoru-san." Natisha breathed as she saw the beautiful red sports car glistening in the rays of sunshine.

Mamoru grinned.

"Thanks!" he replied.

They both hopped inside and Mamoru drove out into the busy street and down to the main city.

About 10 minutes later, they were parking underneath a shopping mall right in the middle of the city to buy Natisha some new clothes. Mamoru had been disgusted by how little she owned and insisted that they immediately go shopping whilst they had been driving.

As they rode the escalator up to the first floor, Natisha was awestruck by the number of shops which were all in one place!

'_They never had this in Nagano!'_ Natisha thought in awe.

Mamoru took her to different stores and then led her to the food court for lunch. After lunch, there was more shopping and they bumped into Usagi's friends, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto.

"Hi girls!" Mamoru said

"Mamo-chan!" They all squealed in delight.

The four newcomers proceeded to drill Mamoru with questions about Usagi and baby Rini and Natisha stood to the side until Makoto asked,

"And who is this, Mamoru?"

Mamoru grinned. "Girls, this is my sister, Na…"

"You have a sister?" Minako exclaimed in shock as they all stared at Natisha.

"Well, yes. She's been living all over Japan since the accident fifteen years ago."

"How old is she?" Makoto asked

"Seventeen." Natisha replied.

"Welcome back to Tokyo then." Rei said, getting strange vibes from the girl. _'She holds a lot of power. Is she friend or foe?'_ Rei thought.

Ami, the only one who hadn't said a word then asked, "Do you need any technological equipment for your medical course yet, Mamoru-san? My mother has stated that she needs to be giving some away and has let me have first pick for my medical course next semester, although I do not need it just yet."

The others laughed and Natisha looked at them strangely, thinking that it wasn't very nice of them to laugh at thier friend. Mamoruthen replied, "No, sorry, I won't be needing any. The course gives us the right equipment to look at and practice with anyway."

Ami grinned and said, "Well, I'll just let my mother know that I will keep some and she can give the rest away then!"

Natisha grinned at the blue-haired genius' enthusiasm and Minako said, "Sheesh Mamoru, since when did you need to go clothes shopping? Did you need some more ugly blazers?"

"For your information, Minako, my blazer was not ugly! It was nice! And no, these aren't for me! They're for Natisha! My sister!" Mamoru said indignantly.

Everyone laughed again, even though Rei felt a sudden hostility towards Natisha, and the girls said goodbye before making their way towards the food court for a quick pit stop.

As Mamoru and Natisha left, a newcomer to the store, Apollo, watched the young, black-haired girl as she happily walked into yet another clothing store.

'_How come I feel that I know her from somewhere?'_ he thought as he looked at her strangely.


End file.
